1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking device, more particularly to a grill device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grill device usually includes pivotally-connected upper and lower grilling plates, and upper and lower main heater modules for respectively heating the upper and lower grilling plates so as to cook food disposed between the upper and lower grilling plates. Additionally, a heat conductive tray is disposed on and in contact with the upper grilling plate for holding food and for keeping the food warm by heat conducted from the upper grilling plate.
However, the temperature of the tray is dependent on the upper grilling plate and cannot be controlled independently.